


No Ordinary Life

by APerfectNobody



Series: A Very Star Wars Halloween [5]
Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Mako Mermaids, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, F/M, Full Moon, M/M, Mako Island, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APerfectNobody/pseuds/APerfectNobody
Summary: In which the author loves the show H2O, everyone's favorite trio gets themselves into trouble surprising no one, and it's all Rush Clovis' fault.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Possible Obianidala, Pre-Obikin - Relationship
Series: A Very Star Wars Halloween [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980115
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	No Ordinary Life

“Are you licensed?”

“Are you my mother?” Anakin smirked.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes at them both before sighing.

Padme was right, her other best friend could be convinced to do dumb shit.

Wonderful.

\---

“I really don’t think this is a good idea, Ani.” Padme said for the billionth time.

Anakin laughed. “Oh, come on, we’ll be fine. I know how to drive this thing, and that jerk deserves this.”

Obi-Wan snorted. “I still can’t believe you stole this from Rush Clovis. I mean, he definitely had it coming, but still…”

“Exactly! Look, there’s no harm in us taking this boat for a little joyride, especially when what he tried to do, pranking Padme like that, was much worse!” Anakin reasoned, grinning.

Padme sighed. “Fine. But if we get in trouble, I’m blaming you.”

Anakin shrugged. “Okay, fine by me. Now, let’s see what this baby can do!”

\---

“Anakin, tell me something…”

Anakin smiled sweetly, batting his eyelashes. “Yes, Obi-Wan?”

“That sound, what was it?” Obi-Wan raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

“Oh, uhm… well…” Anakin bit his lip.

Padme narrowed her eyes. “Please tell me we didn’t just run out of fuel.”

“Can’t tell you that.” Anakin chuckled nervously.

“And why the hell not?” Padme pressed.

Anakin backed away a bit. “Because I’d be lying…”

“ANAKIN!”

\---

“We’re stranded.” Obi-Wan complained, flopping back onto the sand. “This is all your fault.”

“Yes, I know, everything is the fault of Anakin Skywalker, I fucking know, okay?” Anakin yelled. “Can we just try to find a signal so we can call someone and get the hell off this island?”

Padme sighed at her two best friends. This was why she never spent time with both of them at the same time. It always ended in a fight. “Come on, let’s try finding higher ground. Maybe that’ll help.”

\---

“This place is gross.” Padme grimaced. “Look at all the animals!”

Obi-Wan stopped in his tracks, looking straight up, before rushing quickly away. “Nope, not doing this, no way.”

Anakin laughed. “What? Some little rodent scare you off?”

“See for yourself!” Obi-Wan yelled back at him, still speed walking the hell away from where he had previously stood.

Anakin looked up, going pale at the sight of several snakes hanging there, casually slithering just a few feet over his head. “Okay… I understand your reaction now…”

\---

“Just jump!” Anakin encouraged.

“You’ll be fine, Pads.” Obi-Wan reassured.

Padme took a deep breath, jumping. She missed her intended step, falling into the hole made between the rocks with a scream. Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a panicked look, rushing over to the opening.

“Padme!” They yelled.

After a few seconds they heard her faint voice. “I’m fine. This place is weird, though.”

Anakin blinked. “Why? What’s down there?”

“Some kind of pool. Maybe it leads to the ocean, I don’t know.” Padme replied.

Obi-Wan tilted his head. “Anakin? Find something to pull us up with.”

And then he just fucking jumped into the hole.

\---

“What are you doing here?!” Padme yelled for the second time.

Anakin furrowed his brows up at her, brushing dust off of himself. “Couldn’t find anything to pull you up. Figured we had a better chance getting out through that pool than any other way.”

Obi-Wan glared at him, arms crossed. “So, no vines? No rope?”

“Where in the name of all hell would I find a fucking rope?”

Padme sighed. “Did you find a signal?”

“Padme… you’re the one with the phone! I left mine at home, remember?!” Anakin was getting tired of the interrogation, so he stood up and walked past them to go check out the pool.

It was beautiful.

Crystal clear blue water, surrounded by black rocks, and a skylight directly above it.

Wait, what?

“Why does this pool have a skylight?” Anakin asked suspiciously.

“It used to be a volcano. But it’s been dormant for thousands of years.” Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin nodded. “So, does it lead back out to the ocean? And if it does, is there a barrier of sharks we need to get past first?”

Padme sighed again. “It does, and the sharks aren’t close enough to be a problem. But we need to go soon, before it gets too dark.”

\---

The water was glowing. Bright bubbles floated up and out of the pool, all the way to the top of the volcano. The full moon shone over them.

They all shared a look, before promptly leaving.

Enough strange things had happened that day already, thank you very much.

\---

A boat had come to save them. Apparently, people had figured out what happened, and the rescue boat had been searching for them for hours. They were saved.

If only they had known what it would cost to get there.

If only they knew the secrets of the Mako Island moon pool.

**Author's Note:**

> so i kind of also want to continue this one too? maybe? let me know you guys
> 
> hope you enjoyed, and i think this is the end for the halloween series but i haven't decided yet


End file.
